old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer of the Dead
"Stake in the heart, cut off the head, burn it to ash, douse in holy water, scatter the ashes in four different provinces. Kills them nine times in ten." Advanced/Special (NDM) Few survive the life of a Vampire hunter. Of those who do, many quickly turn to other careers, such as the legitimacy of Witch Hunter or the better provisions of knighthood. Those who do not become Killers of the Dead. Having seen the true horror of the Vampires and the infinite legions of the restless dead, they can never look away, and they devote their every waking moment to destroying this unrelenting enemy. Even more shunned and mistrusted than Vampire hunters, these fanatics typically become hermits or outlaws, stealing what they need to survive, so they have no distractions from their cause. Their devotion to their mission means these killers often get good enough to earn notoriety amongst the Vampires – and knowing this, every killer sleeps restlessly, stake in hand, waiting to feel fangs upon his neck and hear the sound of vengeful laughter in his ear. Special Requirement: You must have at least 5 Insanity Points to enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Necromancy), Concealment, Follow Trail, Intimidate, Outdoor Survival, Shadowing, Silent Move, Torture Talents: Alley Cat or Rover, Fearless, Focussed Strike, Frenzy, Lightning Reflexes, Menacing, Mighty Shot or Rapid Reload, Sixth Sense, Specialist Weapon Group (Throwing or Crossbow), Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Stout-hearted, Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Injure, Unsettling, Very Resilient or Very Strong Trappings: Blessed Water, 6 Stakes, Silvered Weapon Career Entries Agent of the Shroud, Black Guard, Flagellant, Knight of the Raven, Vampire Hunter, Witch Hunter Career Exits An unpleasant, and likely messy, end A Day In The Life The day is for sleeping, when they find it harder to come for you. For some, the day is for sleeping in a cave in natural stone, strong and protected, a rock blocking the entrance, clutching a stake, because some of them will come for you anyway. The day is not for them. But perhaps it will be cloudy. Perhaps it will rain. Then they need not fear the sun. Once night falls, you must move, quickly, away from the places you visited the previous night. They may have been watching you and set an ambush, or be prepared to strike at your lair as soon as it is dark. Rise before the sunset, to be away and hidden before they can act. Night is for hunting. Watch the people who go out at night, for normal folk have no need to skulk around when the sun sleeps. You are no longer one of the normal folk, if you ever were, for you have a stronger calling now, one that calls louder than laws and fellowship. Those who walk by night may be the undead; watch their habits carefully. When you have tracked one of them down, strike early in the night if possible, and dismember and burn the corpse so that it does not rise again. Then flee, as fast as you can, before their allies can track you. Do not concern yourself with your destination. Wherever you find yourself, they will be waiting. Little Known Facts Killers of the Dead train suitable candidates when they find them, and two who meet often work together for a time. It is important to remember that they are obsessive, but not quite what most would term insane, at least not in most cases. A very small number of Killers of the Dead even maintain a respectable facade, with the help of a wealthy family or group of friends. These backers must be very tolerant, however, as nothing can be allowed to come before the hunt. Once one has taken the path of a Killer of the Dead, life is bleak. It is rare for a Killer of the Dead to ever pursue another path. Their devotion and single-minded purpose makes it difficult to adjust to any other way of life.